Promises Are Made to Be Kept
by emiriwrites
Summary: If it wasn't for the fact that Kay was sitting in his window, it was 4 am and she looked wide awake and expectant of him, he'd probably have declined her offer. Then again, it was her, and there was something that just made him...agree to something so stupid, considering the time. "That's probably one of the stupidest yet sweetest things you've thought of. Of course I'm in Kay."
**I don't really have much to say about this actually [laughs]. It's another one of two oneshots for Rachel in anniversary of us meeting two years ago! It's also kinda a sequel to To Steal a Thief's Heart? More so it takes place about a month or two after it. Anyways hope you all enjoy and happy two years of us being friends Rachel!**

* * *

"Hey Sebastian? You up?"

He's awoken by the sound of his name being called. At first he thinks it's just dream, but it sounds too real to be one.

Sitting up, he rubs the sleep out of his eyes to see one Kay Faraday sitting in his window. Her long hair is still pulled up into a ponytail, save for the key she usually wore being absent. Her attire is a long sleeve pink zip up hoodie, black tank top, grey sweatpants and simple tennis shoes. It's not the first time he's seen Kay dressed so casually, but the more pressing question on his mind is…

"Kay what are you doing here?! It's…" he turns to the clock on his bedside table and his eyes widen when he sees the time, "4 am! What on Earth are you here for?!"

A small smile is what he gets from the girl, her eyes sparkling. "I couldn't get to sleep, and then I thought about what you said a few days ago…" she trails off, looking at him expectedly.

A few days ago...They had been talking one night…

* * *

 _"What?!" There's a sound of disbelief in her voice at what she had just been told. "You've never been out stargazing?!"_

 _Sebastian looked away awkwardly. "Yeah...Pops well, never exactly believed there being any point, and I was busy when I was studying and then work got in the way…" He explained lamely._

 _Kay just frowns at him. "I still can't believe it...but it does make sense considering all you've been through." She looks up at the ceiling. "I used to do it all the time with my father and Uncle Badd. It was something special to us…" She reminisces, lost in thought._

 _Sebastian stares at her, an idea coming to mind. "If it's really that important to you then, why don't we go see them together?"_

 _She turns to look at him, shocked. "R-really?!"_

 _He smiles at her. "If it's important to you, then it is to me-!"_

 _He gets cut off at Kay throwing her arms around him. "Thank you Sebastian! It's a promise!"_

 _He simply smiles back at her and returns the hug. "Yeah, I promise…"_

* * *

He nearly smacks himself. Of course he remembered. "That promise we made?" She nods.

"Yeah, and it's really clear tonight. I noticed that as I trying to get to sleep." She smiles at him. "What do you say we make that promise come true tonight?"

If it wasn't for the fact that Kay was sitting in his window, it was 4 am and she looked wide awake and expectant of him, he'd probably have declined her offer. Then again, it was her, and there was something that just made him...agree to something so stupid, considering the time.

"That's probably one of the stupidest yet sweetest things you've thought of. Of course I'm in Kay." He answered.

Kay smiled at him. "Great! I'll meet you outside of the complex!"

"Ah, Kay wait-!"

She was gone. The young agent was already gone, presumably climbing back down the way she had come up.

 _At least it gives me privacy…_

* * *

A few minutes later, changed into a black t-shirt under a long sleeve blue zip up hoodie, sweatpants and tennis shoes, he left his apartment and meet Kay outside of it. He waved over to her, and she waved back, walking over to him.

"Good you're awake. I was afraid you'd go back to sleep ehehe…" Kay laughed, a hand behind her head.

"Like I'd do that to you after say I was in." He smiled back at her. Kay grabbed his hand and the two took off in the direction of Gourd Lake.

"Here?" He asks. She nods at him.

"Yeah, it's got a great view. Plus you can see the stars reflected in the water!" She laughed. Sebastian smiled at her as they walked until Kay stopped, let go of their hands and sat down. She patted the area beside her and he sat down. He looked up to see the darken sky glittering with stars. He gasped at the site of it.

"Pretty isn't it?" He turned and nodded to her. She looked up as well. "The darkest night turns to dawn eventually, but until then we have this."

He heard her sigh and turned to look at her, concern written across his face. "What's wrong?"

"Just...thinking. About when I used to do this with my dad and Uncle Badd. Dad used to say that when someone dies, they become a star in the sky. I know it's childish but, I still like to think that. It's something he would've liked me to think." A small chuckle escapes her lips. "Do you think it's silly for me to believe in something like that?"

"No." His answer is honest and gentle, not even hesitating to say it. "It's just...part of what makes you...you. It's a part of you that I like."

She stares at him before smiling and taking his hand. "You're right. If it's important to me then, it's just a part of me that you get to see. I truly do love you Sebastian."

"And I love you too Kay."

The two lean closer to each other, their lips meeting in a kiss, as much of a cliche as it might be, but it doesn't matter to them. They part and Kay leans her head against Sebastian's shoulder, the two looking up into the sky, enjoying the moment just for them.

After all, some promises you just have to go through with. Promises are made to be kept after all.


End file.
